


The King of the Sea

by estranged_and_wayward



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memories, Robb Stark is a Gift, Robb and Theon are husbands, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: Catelyn often worries about her not-so-little anymore boy, but she knows that Robb is in good hands.





	The King of the Sea

Catelyn sighed and wiped her hands on a dish towel. Although she loved this old house, it would be nice if they had a proper dishwasher. She walked through the kitchen door and into the living room. The only light in the room came from the television, which illuminated the space just enough for her to see her eldest son and his husband on the sofa. Theon was propped up on a cushion, one arm wrapped lazily arm Robb and the other dangling off the side of the couch. Robb’s head was resting on Theon’s chest, face half buried in the fabric of his shirt. They both appeared to be asleep. She knew they’d both been tired that day, having just flown in that afternoon for a visit. 

Cat exhaled and crossed her arms across her chest. They’d been married not a month, Robb’s wedding band not even having left a tan line on his finger yet. She smiled to herself, looking to the T.V. to see that none other than Finding Nemo was playing softly. Even if they were both now in their mid-twenties and married, nothing had changed. She could still remember little nine year old Robb begging her to get the DVD, saying it was Theon’s favorite. 

If she was being honest, she’d been nervous when Robb told her that he and Theon were dating. It wasn’t that Theon was a bad kid, he was just a bit of a troublemaker and the last thing she wanted was to see Robb get hurt by someone that had once been his best friend. But things like this reassured her. She’d seen them asleep on that same couch, with the same movie playing years ago. Long before they were lovers, long before they were men in fact. 

_ She came down stairs, having heard the tv from her bedroom and needing to turn it off. Robb might have been having a sleepover that night but there was no need for the tv to be so loud. As a pregnant mother of four she needed the sound of animated fish keeping her up like she needed a hole in the head. But upon coming downstairs she saw something much different than what she’d expected. All three boys were asleep. Not faking asleep like they normally were, asleep.  _

_ Her nephew was asleep on Ned’s recliner, his skinny fame curled up like a puppy in the chair's cushy seat. That wasn’t what surprised her though. Theon, Theon ‘I never sleep at sleepovers’ Greyjoy was under the same yellow blanket as her son. They were both leaned up against stacks of pillows pulled from all over the house, Robb’s head resting on Theon’s shoulder as he snored lightly. How they had managed to fall asleep with the TV that loud was beyond her, but still, they were asleep.  _

_ She simply took the remote, which was beside Jon on the arm of the chair and turned the volume almost all the way down.  _

_ When she was about to turn the corner to head back upstairs when she heard the light sound of rustling. She peeked her head around the corner to see Theon stirring, opening his eyes ever so slightly. She watched as he looked to the sleeping boy on his shoulder. She expected him to shove Robb off of his and take the blanket. But instead, much too Catelyn’s surprise, his simply pushed Robb’s messy curls off his face, smoothing them over so they would stay in place. And then, whether on purpose or by mistake, his nose nuzzled against Robb’s cheek in a kind of butterfly kiss before pulling the blanket tighter around them. _

_ The boy then simply closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Catelyn remained silent for a moment, she’d never seen Theon be so gentle with anyone. Even if he was being nice and polite he was often still a little rough, even if he didn’t always mean it. _

And here he was, nearly fifteen years later, with the same movie playing on the very same sofa. And that same softness. All that was missing was Jon asleep in the armchair. Thankfully they’d turned the volume down this time. 

Cat leaned in the doorway, watching contently as Theon’s fingers moved from the small of her son’s back to gingerly stroke his hair. Robb appeared to snuggle deeper into Theon, letting out a sleepy sigh but not stirring. Theon’s eyes opened in slits just large enough to look down at his slumbering husband, admiring him. Then, his eyes fell shut again and he laid his head back on the throw pillow it was partially propped up on. 

“Cat” he said in a hushed whisper that immediately pricked up Cat’s motherly ears. “Psst, Catelyn” he said again, turning his head and opening his eyes to look at her. “Would you mind getting us a blanket, I don’t want to wake him.” 

Catelyn smiled “Of course dear.” she said, she wouldn’t have wanted to wake Robb either. He looked so peaceful. Like the boy he’d once been, like his still was in her eyes. Whenever she looked at Robb all she could see was her little boy. Despite his growing beard and deepened voice, he was still that little boy asleep on Theon’s shoulder. Even if it was now his husband he was asleep on. 

She came back holding an old hand-made blanket and draped it over the boys. 

“Thank you” Theon gave her a smile as he adjusted the quilt on top of them. 

“Don’t mention it.” she assured him. She ran a hand through Robb’s hair, tucking a strey curl behind his ear. He barely stirred“Take care of him Theon.” she said quietly. 

Theon looked at her and and assured her “I do.” 

Catelyn looked down at the sleeping Robb “I know.” she smiled warmly and walked out of the living room. When she reached the corner she looked back, seeing Theon press a kiss to Robb’s cheek. Her son was going to be just fine, she was sure of that. 


End file.
